This relates generally to wireless electronic devices and, more particularly, to calibration of wireless electronic devices.
Wireless electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones are often provided with wireless communications circuitry and processing circuitry. The wireless communications circuitry receives radio-frequency signals from an external communications device at a number of radio-frequencies. The processing circuitry characterizes the receive signal strength of received radio-frequency signals using a receive signal strength indicator (RSSI) metric. The processing circuitry generates RSSI data based on the received radio-frequency signals.
In conventional wireless communications devices, the processing circuitry can generate inaccurate RSSI data based on the received radio-frequency signals. Wireless electronic devices that generate inaccurate RSSI data often mischaracterize receive signal strength at certain radio-frequencies and can communicate with the external communications device using unreliable radio-frequencies.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved methods for characterizing receive signal strength using wireless electronic devices.